


Farewell Gift

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Seemingly unrequited love, Size Difference, Size Kink, Virgin Keith (Voltron), age kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro's set to leave for Kerberos tomorrow, and Keith wants to give him something important.





	Farewell Gift

It's now or never. Tomorrow, Shiro's leaving and he'll be gone for months, and ever since Keith found out about his illness there's a nagging fear in the back of his head, one he doesn't even dare to think about.

He knows this is probably a dick move after Shiro just got dumped by his fiancé. He feels bad that he and Adam didn't work out, because Adam had always made Shiro so happy. But he's out of the picture, Keith is too overcome with fear and love and hormones, and he can't turn back. He's even bought his own lube and condoms in case Shiro got rid of his.

_He'll probably say no. You're seventeen, you're still just a kid, and he sees you more like a little brother. You're only setting yourself up for failure,_ his conscience nags him. He's _aware_ of this, thank you very much, but nothing's stopping him from at least offering it. Nobody else has to know, it sure as hell isn't _their_ business.

Even knowing all he has the power to do is ask, he can't help thinking _please let him say yes_ every step of the way to the room he's visited many times and knows like the back of his hand. Adam's name is already removed from the door.

Keith takes a deep breath, knocks, and waits for Shiro to answer. When the door opens, Shiro's shirtless, damp from having just come out of the shower, and Keith catches his breath.

"H-hi," he squeaks, cursing his sudden nerves. His voice stopped changing a year ago, fine time for him to have a relapse now. Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"Keith, I wasn't expecting you this late."

"Well...this is important. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Shiro guides him towards the couch, closing and locking the door behind them. Keith thinks of the condoms and lube in his pack, the pajamas and the change of clothes he brought on the off-chance Shiro accepts his offer, and his heart pounds. "What is it, Keith?"

"I want you to have sex with me." It sounds stilted and clumsy, but he doesn't have time to figure out how to word things perfectly, and he doesn't want to dance around the subject. "I mean, I want you to-"

"Keith." Shiro holds up his hand. "I know you're anxious about me leaving tomorrow, but-"

"It's not that! I mean, I am, but that has nothing to do with it!" Keith half-lies. "Shiro, I've wanted you practically since we met! I know, I'm just a kid and I don't _get_ love and sex like an adult does, but I know what I want! Even if it's just this once and you get back together with Adam after all, please..." Begging is the only form of argument he has, even in his impassioned state he knows manipulation and force are the dick moves to end all dick moves. All he can do is pour his heart out. "I...I _love_ you, it's not even just about sex, I-I wish we could've met before you got together with Adam, or if I were a few years older, then maybe you'd look at me different..." He feels like an _idiot_ and Shiro just sits there hearing every word. "There, I said it. I'll understand if-"

He's kissed. Shiro is _kissing him,_ and Keith doesn't know why. Hoping and longing are one thing, but the only reason he kept trying to shut down reality was he knew it would win. Except clearly it wasn't, unless he was actually dreaming right now.

Shiro pulls away, and Keith is still on his couch. Looking into his eyes.

"You're only seventeen," Shiro says quietly. "You're not a kid anymore, but you're still so young."

"I know."

"But I'd be lying if...sometimes, I hadn't wished you were older, too." Keith blinks.

"What?"

"I loved Adam, and maybe part of me always will. He was the first great love of my life," Shiro sighs. "But you've _changed_ in the two years we've known each other. I can see shades of the man you're turning into, and I like what I see."

This _had_ to be a dream. Shiro couldn't mean any of this, even if he and Adam were history, why would be be attracted to Keith even when they were together? Unless...he backed away, suddenly feeling guilty.

"You and Adam didn't-because if that's the reason you-" Shiro shakes his head, taking his hand and pulling him closer.

"No. You had nothing to do with it, Adam and I were having problems since Dr. Holt picked me for the Kerberos mission, and it came to a head when he found out Admiral Sanda didn't want me to go." He sighs. "Maybe we were starting to grow apart and hadn't realized it."

Keith knows he should feel sad. Shiro's just been through a bad breakup, with someone he'd been with the entire time Keith's known him, and he's about to fly into space tomorrow. He should regret coming here and pouring all his sexual frustrations and stupid teenage heart out.

But all he can think about is how he wants Shiro to kiss him again.

"I'm selfish," he admits. "Even if you and Adam were still together, I'd want this." Shiro's hand tightens around his, the other cupping Keith's chin.

"Then maybe I am, too." And Shiro kisses him again, deeper and more lingering this time. It's the opposite of Keith's dreams and fantasies, but no less thrilling. He's pulled closer, and he can feel Shiro growing hard.

When they finally break the kiss, Shiro's gaze on him is intense.

"I want you to promise me that if this starts feeling uncomfortable, you'll stop me. Please."

"I promise. But I know it won't."

Shiro leads him into the bedroom, stopping only to grab a framed picture and place it in an empty drawer. Keith doesn't ask, nor does he ask about the green towel still hanging on the bathroom door. Once the door is locked, Keith allows Shiro to undress him, his heart beating faster and his cheeks flushing at the attentive gaze.

"You're beautiful." Keith is slender, one of the shortest in his class, and his chest is hairless. He's never _hated_ his body, but he's never been a big fan of it, either. He's content just to let it be what it is and hope he gets a growth spurt sometime before his 18th birthday.

At least, he is when Shiro's not gazing upon him like he discovered the second coming of Venus de Milo. Keith suddenly remembers the time he got stuck at the library on a rainy day, found himself reading classical history, and blushing over the segments about older men taking teenage boys as lovers. Soldiers, mostly, or emperors. Later history would call these men deviant. Today, a man can get arrested for doing what Shiro is going to do with him.

_Fuck the law. Fuck morals._ Who cares about any of that when Takashi Shirogane is looking at him with dark, half-lidded eyes and calling him beautiful?

Once fully naked, Keith helps Shiro out of the rest of his clothes, letting his own gaze rake over the adonis before him. Tall, hard muscle, a chiseled jaw, those eyes that seem to stare into his very soul.

"God, Shiro..."

He envies the boys of the old days who got to be loved by strong, sexy soldiers or emperors anytime they wanted. But if this is going to be his and Shiro's only night, he plans to make the most of it.

"Sit down. I want to...let me feel all of you, okay?" Shiro's fully hard, his cock as big as Keith always imagined it was. Maybe bigger. He hopes he got the right size condoms.

Once Shiro is sitting at the edge of the bed, Keith begins his slow, exploratory worship of that gorgeous body. His chest especially, those thick pectorals and the flat knots of his nipples. He traces a fingertip around one, pleased when he's rewarded with a groan from Shiro.

"I like your hands," he murmurs, then blushes. "Sorry, did that-"

"No...no, I'm glad you like them." Keith's hands are as slender as the rest of him, but far from smooth as silk. He only cuts his nails to keep them from splitting in half and making his fingers bleed. But Shiro's enjoying them, and that's what matters.

He brings his tongue into play after a bit, remembering the things he did in his fantasies. Hands continuing to explore Shiro's body, tongue brushing over his nipple, encouraged by Shiro's soft moans and gasps of pleasure. Little by little he moves lower, until his hands and mouth are level with Shiro's cock.

He kneels down between Shiro's legs, tracing his fingers up and down his thick, muscular thighs first, then the impressive length of his cock. It's even bigger up close, and Keith is both scared and exicted to find out how that's going to feel inside him.

Not yet, though. He caresses the hardness with his fingers, then his palm, before moving in for the kill. He ends up choking a little at first, trying to take in too much too fast, and it's embarrassing even as Shiro pats his back.

"Careful, now."

"I'm fine." Keith swallows, trying to regain his composure. "Sorry about that. Can I try again?"

"Of course." Shiro smiles reassuringly. "Just go slowly, don't try to suck it all in at once." Keith can't help smiling wryly. Even in the middle of sex, completely naked, with his cock sticking up like a flagpole, he can't help playing the mentor.

It turns him on even more than he already is. _If anyone's the deviant here, it's me, and I don't give a fuck._

Keith takes a deep breath and leans forward again, this time licking the tip slowly so he can get used to the taste and feeling of Shiro. When he takes him in again he does it a little at a time, stopping when he knows he can't fit anymore in, and begins to suck.

Now that he's not in danger of choking again he can focus on the sounds Shiro makes, the feeling of his fingers catching in his hair and tugging. The fact that he, a seventeen-year-old boy only on the cusp of manhood, is reducing this strong, powerful pilot to a squirming, groaning _mess._

He wonders if this is how those boys in the old days felt as they pleasured their older lovers. Then again, he's sure none of those older lovers were as hot as Shiro.

He's jerked back to reality when Shiro gently pushes on his head, tells him to stop.

"Neither of us want me to finish like that," he murmurs. Keith nods, grabbing his bag and digging out his supplies. He still can't believe he managed to buy those without getting the third degree from the clerk, but she seemed more interested in her phone. One of the only times shitty customer service worked in a customer's favor, really.

"I...hope these fit." The condoms are XL-sized, because XXL seemed like overkill and large probably wouldn't be enough.

"If they don't, I have a package in my dresser that's still good." Keith sighs with relief as Shiro pushes him back onto the bed. "But first, I can't just take and not give you a little something in return."

Even something as simple as a touch to his chest is enough to make Keith's cock throb painfully. Shiro's hands are big, warm, and rough as they caress every inch of his body. He's being so gentle, which Keith had been prepared to protest, but somehow it feels even better than the rough touches in his dreams. Shiro's treating him like someone to be cherished and worshipped. Dare he think it... _loved._

Keith's heart swells, and he can't help the needy moans and whimpers of Shiro's name that escape him. When one of Shiro's hands grasps his cock, he bites down on his lip to keep from screaming; so far both of them have been able to control their volume, but one false move and reality will come barging in and fuck everything up.

All too soon, Shiro's pulling away, but then he rolls on one of the condoms (which fit, thank God) and opens the bottle of lube. Keith's heart is going a mile a minute, and his stomach flutters. _This is it. This is going to happen, I'm about to lose my virginity to him._

A slick finger probes his entrance, sliding inside him. Keith's fingered himself plenty of times while fantasizing about Shiro, but Shiro's finger is thicker and it's a tight fit. He relaxes as much as he can, letting himself enjoy this prep work.

"That feels nice." Another finger pushes into him, Keith gasping as he's stretched and biting back a cry as Shiro's fingers graze a certain place.

It takes Shiro less than a minute to slick himself up, and Keith spreads his legs for Shiro to kneel between. For a split second he wonders if this is a dream and he's about to wake up, but he feels Shiro's thick tip against his entrance, and he knows this is real.

"Let me know if it hurts, and we'll stop," Shiro murmurs. Keith nods, even though there's no way in hell he'll ask to stop. Shiro would never hurt him, and he's been waiting for this moment too long.

He bites back a gasp at the initial burn as Shiro begins to push into him, breathing deeply, trying his best to stay relaxed. But it's an even tighter fit than Shiro's fingers and for a moment it _really_ hurts, he's almost tempted to take Shiro's offer of stopping.

But he bears through it, because he knows this is only temporary. He's come too far to turn back now, so he breathes deeply, trying to relax, silently grateful for the soft caress to his cheek and the gentle kiss to his lips that help distract him from the pain.

"Are you all right?" Shiro asks once he's fully inside. Keith swallows.

"Just-gimme a moment, okay? Let me get used to it."

"Of course."

Keith is the first to move once they've both adjusted, reaching up to wrap his arms around Shiro's neck, pulling him closer. Shiro moves slowly at first, Keith once again appreciating this gentleness as he lets him savor the moment. Shiro fills him beyond anything he's ever imagined, Keith feels safe underneath that strong, warm body, and every kiss and touch Shiro gives him makes him feel all the more loved.

_Love._ Deep down, he knows this is just a one-time thing, that once the night ends they'll go back to how things were before. Shiro will leave for Kerberos, and he'll be ready to move on to someone new once he returns. Someone his age.

But all of that's so far away. Right now, it's just Shiro and Keith in the most intimate embrace, closed off from the outside world. Keith, being loved and cherished like a beautiful young man of the old days, by a far more incredible man than any emperor or soldier he can imagine.

"Shiro," he gasps, "Shiro, I love you, I love you so much...!"

"Keith." Shiro gasps as he gives a sharper thrust. "Keith, I love you, too," he murmurs, and Keith's heart _soars._ It's the heat of the moment, he knows it, but this moment is everything and he clings tightly to those words as Shiro fucks him faster, deeper. Keith's given up all control of his volume, gasping and practically sobbing with pleasure. He's getting close, and while he knows it's going to be the best orgasm of his life he doesn't want this to _end._

But it has to, and when it does, every nerve in his body blazes with electricity. Shiro kisses him to muffle both their cries of completion, Keith feeling the heat of his release even with the condom. He grinds and rocks against Shiro, riding it out, losing all sense of time and reality.

When he returns, Shiro's carefully pulling out and Keith hears a sigh of relief.

"Good, you ddin't bleed. I'd never forgive myself if you did." Shiro gets up to toss out the condom, returning with a wet washcloth. Keith is docile as Shiro cleans him off, willing himself not to fall asleep. They'll probably have a total of fifteen minutes to cuddle before Keith has to get dressed and pray the halls are empty as he limps to his room.

But when Shiro lies down and pulls him close, Keith gets the feeling he's not ready to let him go anytime soon.

"I wish you could stay the night," he sighs. "You fit so well in my arms, and it's nice to have a warm body to wake up with in the morning." Keith smiles sadly.

"You're really pouring it on thick. Not that I mind." Sadness flickers across Shiro's face for a moment.

"Yeah...I guess I am."

Keith snuggles closer, blinking away tears. He doesn't want to leave, he wants to wake up with Shiro tomorrow and every day for the rest of his life. He doesn't want Shiro to leave tomorrow, wishes he could go with them as a co-pilot or something.

He wishes tonight could be a beginning rather than having to end.

"Maybe if you put your pajamas on, you could say you had a bad dream if someone comes in and sees you," Shiro suggests. Keith blinks.

"Shiro?"

"This wouldn't be the first time you've had a nightmare and come running to me," Shiro says. "All we'd have to do is get rid of the evidence, make sure the room doesn't smell like sex, and you'd have to whip up a few tears to sell it, but we could get away with this." Keith doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You really want me to stay, don't you?" Shiro looks sad again, this time for more than a moment, and Keith feels guilty. "Not that I don't want to! I just...well..."

"I won't get you in trouble, I promise. We'll get into our pajamas, and if anyone comes in, we've got our cover story. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm more worried about _you,_ " Keith says quietly. "If they found out you'd fucked a teenager you'd be thrown off the mission."

"Trust me, if I could keep the Garrison from knowing Adam and I used to fool around in the classrooms, I can hide this." Keith can't help chuckling at that. This is another reason he loves Shiro, because underneath his responsible role model reputation he's as sneaky and reckless as a teenager, and it's a side he shows to so few people.

Keith knows how lucky he is to be one of those few.

"Thanks, Shiro."

Shiro washes up before they get into their pajamas, Keith snuggling into his arms once they're back under the covers. Shiro holds him so tightly he dares to wonder if something could actually come of this once Shiro returns from Kerberos. After all, Keith will be eighteen by then.

_Probably not,_ he thinks, but as long as he's been given a few extra hours to live in his fantasy, he might as well let himself hope for a bit.


End file.
